Can't fight the moonlight
by Trinity Tomoe
Summary: Someone has a special message for Jupiter. But will that special someone hear the reply. Complete


Can't Fight The Moonlight  
BY: Trinity Tomoe  
  
Author's note: Ok this only my second fic so please be gentle and review accordingly. Totally AU. THNX ^.^  
  
As the crowd began to enter the restaurant, Hotaru looked out from behind the curtain worried that the few people she wanted to show up wouldn't come.  
Just as she was about to give up she saw five girls and two guys enter and sit close to the stage. However, she only had her eyes on one individual. A girl with hair in varying shades of red and brown and startling chocolate colored eyes. Hotaru sighed and prayed she got her message across without scaring her friend.  
As she closed the cutrain and walked back to her dressing room she prayed nothing happened to ruin her preformance. Little did she know that the enemy was planning to use her preformace to further their cause.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. We'd like to welcome you to the Hyperion Rhea tonight. We have a special guest this evening. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Calypso." the announcer said as the house lights dimmed and the singer stepped out onto the shadowed stage.  
Hotaru was glad she told the manager to make sure the lights were too dim to see her face. She didn't want anyone, especially Lita, to know who she was.  
Speaking loudly, "This song was presented to me by a Sailor Scout who wanted her friend to know exactly how she feels. So the next time anyone of you meets Sailor Jupiter tell her exactly this."   
Hotaru smiles softly and begins to sing.   
  
"Under a lovers sky gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until, 'til the sun goes down   
Underneath the starlight, starlight   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight."  
  
The other scouts and their dates all sat in stunned silence, enjoying the music and shocked by what the singer had said. As the others stared at Lita, Lita was looking at the singer and trying to figure out which scout she was talking about.  
  
"You can try to resist try to hide from my kiss but you know,   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
Don't you know, don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it it's gonna get to your heart."   
  
Hotaru sings softly as she walks across the stage. Watching the crowd, she smiles at the confused expression on her friends faces.   
  
"There's no escape from love once a gentle breeze   
Weaves its spell uopn your heart  
No matter what you think   
It won't be too long  
Til Your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight, starlight   
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
Dancing across the stage, Hotaru smiles knowing that no one will know who the mysterious singer is, or in the scouts case who likes Jupiter.  
  
  
"You can try to resist try to hide from my kiss but you know,   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
Don't you know, don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it.  
  
As the music reaches its peak, Hotaru increases the seductiveness of her movements hoping to give the music a more dazzling effect.  
  
No matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you   
Can't fight it don't try it   
You're never gonna win  
  
Hotaru smiles and slows her dancing, looking at everyones dazed expressions.  
  
'Coz underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
  
She stops dancing and strikes a seductively sexy pose as she whispers the last line of the song.  
  
It's gonna get to your heart.  
  
Hotaru looks out over the crowd and begins to feel self-consious since no one makes a sound. Suddenly as the crowd begins clapping, a centuar-like youma crashes through the glass roof of the club. Hotaru slips back behind the curtain, as the patrons run out of the club. The scouts slip into the bathroom to contact the others then transform.  
"How dare you crash into this club and ruin such a beautiful performance. We stand for love and justice and in the name of the Moon  
  
"Mars  
  
"Jupiter  
  
"Venus  
  
"And Mercury  
  
We will punish you!"   
  
The youma smiled visciously, "So you're the pathetic scouts that keep destroying my comerades. Now I, Ixion, shall destroy you." he said as he slammed his front hooves into the floor causing a minor earthquake.  
As Moon, Mercury, and Venus fell, they each hit their heads on a near by table knocking them out. Mars and Jupiter looked to their fallen friends and ran to check on them.  
"Mercury and Venus are still breathing just unconsious. Moon's gonna have one hell of a headache when she wakes up." Mars said as she stood up while Jupiter kept her eye on Ixion.  
Mars growls and begins to attack Ixion. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she says as she shoots a arrow made of flames toward the youma.  
Ixion laughs and hits the arrow with his tail sending it back at Mars, then smiles cruelly as Mars goes down in pain.  
"No Mars!!" Jupiter cried as she ran to Mars' side.Shaking her head and realizing she's the only one left, Jupiter stands and faces Ixion.   
"So you're the Jupiter that the woman was talking about. Too bad no one will get to tell you the message." Ixion said as he fired a ray at her.  
Hotaru, now Sailor Saturn, ran from behind stage pushing Jupiter and taking the blast straight in the chest. Screaming in pain, she never noticed that Uranus and Neptune had arrived and destroyed Ixion, as she lay injured on the floor.   
Neptune and Uranus stood above Saturn as Jupiter held her close. "We've gotta help her." Jupiter said softly as she cradled her close.  
Moon, Mercury, and Venus woke up moaning softly. "What happened to the youma?" Moon assked as she stood up.   
Jupiter looks up at Sailor Moon tearfully. "Uranus and Neptune took care of it but not before Saturn saved me. Can you help her, please?" Jupiter says as she looks back at the fallen senshi of Saturn.  
Mercury walked over and began checking Saturns vital signs, noting the shallow breathing. "I don't think she's gonna make it. That hit plus the landing caused some serious damage. I'm sorry."  
Saturn hearing voices above her forced her eyes open to see her fellow senshi standing over her and her head in Jupiters lap. Raising a blood stained hand to Jupiter's face smiling softly. "You guys have been my best friends. Thank you all, but I have one last favor to ask of you. Please take care of Jupiter, my first and only love. Remember you can't fight the moonlight." she whispered as her hand slipped from Jupiters face and her eyes closed.  
The inner senshi all looked at each other. "Wasn't that a line from the song?" Mars asked as she stood limping over to the others.   
Suddenly Sailor Saturn's transformation faded away leaving her in the dress she's sung in earlier. "Hey guys, Hotaru's the singer from before. That means.........she's the admirer." Venus stated sadly.  
Hearing an anguished sob, they all turned to look at Jupiter who was rocking back and forth Holding Hotaru's body close. "It's not fair, it's just not fair. I had planned to tell her how I felt before this and now I'll never have the chance." Looking up she spotted Uranus' space sword being held loosely by its owner. Setting Hotaru's body down, Jupiter kneeled in front of Uranus for punishment. "She was you're charge and it's my fault she's dead. I give my life for hers."  
To everyones suprise, both jupiter's and Saturn's transformation pens floated into the air and began to change. "Never before has one senshi offered the Uranian Right to another. This senshi wasn't meant to die but move to greater power." a mysterious voice said.  
"Who's there?" Neptune querstioned.  
"'Tis I, Queen Serenity. Sailor Saturn gave her life for another and Sailor Jupiter offered her life in return. It was not time for Saturn to sacrifice but instead she did it for love. I shall revive her but know this Sailor Jupiter. You are her protector, her power is now equal to that of the Silver Crystal. Protect her as she protected you." She said before she vanished.  
The other senshi stared at the spot where their former sovereign had been then turned as a soft moan came from the figure on the floor. Raising her hand to her head, Hotaru sat up and reached for her new pen. Looking around at the others she smiled. "Hi guys."  
As the others wiped at the tears falling down their faces, Jupiter now Lita, hugged her softly. "Am I glad you're back. I've wanted to tell you for so long that I love you and I almost lost the chance. You were right."  
Smiling softly, she wiped away her loves tears. "I love you as well but what was I right about."  
Laughing softly, Lita and the inners said."You can't fight the moonlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Senshi: soldier  
  
  
AN: I don't own the senshi or this song so please don't sue me. Love ya lots Ja Ne 


End file.
